In video player/recorders typically there is a video head which either records or plays back the video portion of a playing tape, an audio head, an erase head, and possibly other components which engage the tape. For proper operation of the player/recorder, it is desirable that the surface portions of these components be cleaned periodically.
The prior art shows various cassette-like devices which have cleaning elements to engage the operating components of the units. Some of these use reciprocating or rotating cleaning members. Some move a ribbon past the audio head of an audio player recorder.
In some video player/recorder units, some of the operating components are placed so that the tape must be moved by the guide members a relatively large distance into the operating area of the unit to engage the operating components. Because these components are relatively inaccessible, they are particularly difficult to be cleaned effectively, and be cleaned so as not to damage the more delicate components.
Also, in some video player/recorder units which have the same arrangement of operating components, the drive mechanisms which rotate the spools of the cassette on which the tape is wound operate somewhat differently. Therefore, if the power mechanism of the unit is to be utilized in some manner to perform a cleaning function on the operating components of the unit, there are difficulties in arranging any cleaning apparatus to take account of these differences.
In view of this, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which can effectively and reliably clean operating components of a video player/recorder, particularly where the operating components are relatively inaccessible and susceptible to being damaged, and where the player/recorder has drive units of differing characteristics.